


Dragon and Master

by RavenReya



Series: The Unknown [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character - Nonoriginals, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReya/pseuds/RavenReya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reya (Lynn) and her loyal dragon companion, Stellar, have been summoned. The journey seems to have just begun for these two. Who will they meet? What will happen? Why were they summoned? Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon and Master

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a fanfic site, I am not oblivious to that. As I decide what anime I want to pursue the most with this work, I will add in the appropriate tags. I have a tendency to put my non-original characters very out of character, sorry not sorry! However, should I get too out of character I'll at least try to make it interesting.
> 
> These stories are entirely fantasy land. Any names, places, or anything else mentioned in this story (or others) is in no way related to someone, or thing, else. It would be complete coincidence for any of it to be related to another work.

It had been a long nights travel, I was exhausted when morning came. For awhile I had decided that I would right atop my dragon, Stellar. Our mission still required us to travel quite some way.

Around high noon, the two of us began to tire. Searching for a shaded spot, we came across a small pond. I was tempted to jump off a neighboring tree branch, but decided against it. This pond wasn't as deep as the last one we had encountered, but would still serve as a means to cool off.

I slowly entered the pond, taking note of the waters refreshingly cold feeling. I found a good spot to sit and began to rub my legs gently. Looking up at the trees and somewhat visible sky, I began to reminisce about my village.

It was all too soon that the warming water brought me out of my daze. I frowned further when my companion had yet to join me. "The water is nice Stellar, you should join me." I said as I looked back at her, basking in the sunlight.

I stared in awe, I never could get enough of her. She inspired me to do so much more, I suppose you could say I looked up to her. That ever present kindness and at times teasingly cruel scolding. 

She eventually made her way to me, slowly wading inside the warm shallow water. “Lynn, you are aware that staying in the water for too long, might mean a longer journey. Let us not waste too much time.” She always talked like this, as if our roles were reversed. “I know Stellar, it just feels soo~ nice!” I couldn't help but stress the niceness of the now slightly frosted pond.

Dragon or not, we both had quite the fascination with her delight in frosty things. Secretly, I believed that she used her skills to cause more distraction than necessary. Nonetheless, it was always a welcome sight. 

“Stella.. how much longer do you think we have to go? It shouldn't be too much further, right?” I wanted to have arrived at our destination hours, maybe even a day ago. “By my calculations, I regret to inform you that we have another day and a half to go. I do hope I am wrong, however” I sighed, we had already been traveling by foot for several days. “It has only been 3 days, Lynn.” I slumped slightly lower into the pond.

'Three days, I wish we were already there. I wonder if he will recognize me. Probably not, seeing as how it has been 10 years since I last saw the guy.' I sighed again and slowly made my way across, a slight breeze sending chills down my already cold skin. 'Just what do they want...' I wondered, to myself it seemed.


End file.
